Moments In Our Lives
by StuckInATower
Summary: Well, these are just a bunch of one and two shots. Don't worry, I'll add to it regularly!
1. bloodyXfangs prize

**HERE'S YOUR PRIZE bloodyXfangs! :)**

**Disclaimer: Meow. (that's cat-nese for "I don't own DP")**

* * *

><p><em>[CPOV]<em>

"Is it alive? I mean, dead? I mean. Wait. Let me think this through." I paused, quickly gathering my thoughts and started again, taking a deep breath. "Is this darn bunny dead-er now?"

Derek nodded, not even cracking a smile. He was focused intently on the undead creature that was no longer writhing around like it was possessed... which it was... so to speak. Like, by it's own spirit. Does that count?

"Yes. Now poke it with a stick." I looked up at him, startled. Say what?

He smirked at the look on my face. "Poke it with a stick, Chloe."

"Can I know why?" I muttered, but went searching for a long stick nonetheless.

"So we can make sure it's spirit departed. What if we leave and it starts that spazzed hopping all over again?" He explained. I could hear the shudders in his voice. He didn't particularly enjoy that part. And when it was chasing me, I got scared and sort of jumped on Derek's back. Which meant that the zombified bunny was chasing both of us, and we (Derek) had to run as fast as we could because it wouldn't quit following us.

"Okay, okay. But can you do it?" I asked, finding a stick to my liking and tossing it at Derek like a spear. He quickly caught it.

"Don't do that. You could kill someone. Poke and eye out or something." He scolded, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I have lived around him long enough to realize that scolding, reprimanding, and all that jizz was just his way of being overly protective. It used to bother me. It still does, but now it seems sweet.

"Yes sir." I saluted him and he glowered at me. He stretched his arm out, to hand the stick back to me.

"You have to do it."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because you raised it."

"Only 'cause you had me raise it."

"You wanted to practice."

"You could have found something that had died recently."

"It was as recent as I could find. Did you want something with it's brains spilling out?" He growled. I was going to reply that he'd like that, but stopped when he came up behind me and put my hand on top of his. My breathing kind of hitched, and I prayed he hadn't heard it. He did, most probably, because his cheeks were reddening. But he ignored it. What a gentleman.

"We're gonna poke it together, okay?" He said, his voice right behind me now. ACK. I glanced back and saw he was on his knees, so he could more or less be the same height as me. It was sad because he was still taller than me on his knees.

We forwarded slowly, and I chickened out and raced behind Derek, peeking over his shoulder at the offending woodland creature.

"Chloe. You got this. Shall we review your history with scarier corpses?" He asked, looking back at me, smirking.

"No." I said, none to forcefully.

"Well, there were those in that crawlspace. Weren't they all bone-y, and gross from being underground for who knows how long?" He said, sitting down and making me sit across from him.

"Derek." I warned. I wasn't all that happy to go back down memory lane.

He ignored me completely. Typical. "And then, hmm, there was that homeless guy? The one that harassed you? And it smelled. Immensely." He wrinkled his nose for effect. It looked cute.

"No more." I said pathetically, trying to fight a smile off.

"And didn't you tell me you raised some bats?" He asked me, tilting his head wearing an innocent expression.

I gave up and laughed. "Bat. Singular."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Ah. How could I forget? And in your sleep. Impressive."

"Whatever." I mumbled, eying the bunny. He sighed and turned himself, his back towards the bunny and he picked me up and sat me across from him again.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes. There was that bird that wouldn't stop squawking. That dead guard in the EG place. Oh, and Tori's mom. Is that all?"

"I tend to block out unpleasant memories, so I wouldn't be able to tell you."

He smiled at me. But that creased into a frown as he was thinking of something. Unbeknowest to me, I had TOTALLY UNCONSCIOUSLY reached over and with my two hands made his lips go up in a smile again. He looked funny. Eyes so serious, and then grinning like an idiot. He went cross eyed to look at my hands, then quickly stuck his tongue out, making me jump back in surprise.

"Thank you for doing me the courtesy of releasing my mouth." He said, mumbled from beneath his hand, where he was rubbing his mouth.

I crossed my eyes at him and made chipmunk cheeks. He gave a genuine bark of a laugh.

"I like it when you laugh and smile Derek. Why don't you do it more often?" I sigh, and make circles in the grass with my finger.

"I only laugh and smile when I feel there is a need to. I don't like to waste them." He replied honestly.

I looked up and grinned at him. "So I should be honoured that you smile and laugh when you're with me?"

He nodded, "Definitely. Bow down, maid." He took up a haughty tone that I've never heard before.

"Wow. You could become an actor." I say in all seriousness.

"As if." He says, probably smirking at the very thought.

_Yes! I've taken his attention away from the bunny! Home free, baby!_

"Chloe..." Derek begins. I look up and the first thought that came to me was, argh, back to the bunny. It was totally different though.

"Yes, Derek?" Trying to sound innocent.

"Do you remember when we first met Liam and Ramon?" He asked, totally straight to the point.

"How could I forget?" I mutter, averting my eyes.

"Do you remember something they said?"

"That they could smell the hair dye on me?" I asked, shuddering at the memory.

"No. Think harder." He pressed.

"Do you realize that you probably PMS more than girls do?" I pointed out. I mean, what was it with the mood swings?

"Chloe." He snapped. "I'm being serious."

"When are you not serious, Derek?" I countered, glaring at him.

"Please." His voice kind of broke, as if it were a word he didn't use often. Which he didn't.

"Okay. Fine. No, I do not remember anything in particular. We kind of had a lengthy conversation, followed by some violence. You're going to have to help me out here." I sighed, and lay down.

Derek looked down at me. He seemed nervous. "Remember how he said, 'Hey check this out, Ramon. Looks like the pup has a mate.' or something of the same relevance?"

I nodded and pulled myself up using my elbows. "I didn't get what he meant. Guess I was too shocked from the experience to remember to ask you."

"Mhmm. Well, he was kind of right." He whispered, looking down, the tips of his ears getting red. Was he blushing? Why do guys blush from their ears?

"About what?" I sat up now, so that we were face to face. He was all hunched over. I wondered what was going through his mind.

"About me finding a mate." Now he was talking so silently that I had to lean in to hear.

"Derek, look at me." I commanded. His shoulders slumped and he lifted his head. He didn't meet my eyes though. "Derek. At me. Not at the grass." He sighed and met my eyes. I loved his eyes. They were so green and beautiful. I wish I had green eyes.

"Now explain." I prompted. "What is a mate. And how does this pertain to me?"

"A-a..." He cleared his throat. His voice came out raspy. "A mate is something a werewolf has. You know wolves? Real ones? It's sort of like that. Only, it's humans for werewolves."

I stared at him with a blank look. "I have no clue what you just said."

He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. "Okay, Chloe. Lets explain it in easier terms." He picked up a twig, and lifted up a blade of grass that he barely had to tug on, to get loose.

"This is... twiggy." He waved Twiggy around.

"How creative." I mumbled.

He shot me a glare. "Do you want to learn or not?" He had this whole huffy tone.

"Yes, Mr. Souza. Please educate me." I said with mock enthusiasm. Then I giggle. "Okay. No kidding around, now. Go on. What's the grass's name?"

"Grassy." He replied, matter of factly.

"Original. What happens next?"

"Well... Twiggy was kind of a reserved guy," He looked up at me, making sure I was following along. I nodded. "And then there was Grassy. She was sad too. And stubborn as hell."

I resisted the urge to ask why this sounded so familiar. This would only set him off... worse, he'd stop explaining.

"Twiggy and Grassy didn't like each other at all. They always fought whenever they were within earshot of each other. But they respected each other, nonetheless."

I grinned. I couldn't help it!

"Then, Twiggy and Grassy spent more time together and got to know each other. They realized that, yes, they could be friends. So they became just that. Twiggy really liked Grassy, because everyone saw Twiggy as...as a..." He coughed a bit. "As nothing more than a stick."

I laughed. That was funny, you had to admit it. Derek smiled at me. Sort of a sad smile.

"But Grassy saw someone else, and overlooked his rough outside. Even overlooked all the twig molecules inside of him. She saw Twiggy for what he was. A twig."

"Twiggy fell hopelessly... in... love with Grassy." He wouldn't even meet my eyes now. Oh my Gosh. Did Derek just say he-

"But he was unsure about how Grassy felt about him. So he just suppressed his feelings and did whatever he could to make Grassy as happy as she could be. Which was easy. It seemed that Twiggy just being there made her happy. He didn't understand this. Twiggy liked facts, and numbers. Here, the numbers just didn't add up. How could someone love a twig like him?"

I moved a little nearer to Derek, resting my head on his shoulder, my hand on his arm. "Go on." I whispered.

Derek nodded. "Well, Chl-Grassy. I meant Grassy. She seemed to like him a lot. And then one day, Twiggy remembered what the evil branches had once told him. That Twiggy had found... um... his soil."

I pressed my lips against Derek's shoulder to stop the giggles. But he could still feel it, and he chuckled lightly at that.

"His soil. Which was something he can't live without, if he ever wanted to grow into a tree one day. So he decided that he'd protect Grassy forever and always. Because Grassy helped him in so many other ways that Twiggy couldn't even tell her. Because he'd die if Grassy wasn't with him. Or at least, become dreadfully emo. And irritable. He loves Grassy a lot."

He turned and gave me a satisfied nod. "Yup. That pretty much sums it up. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I murmur. I was grinning so idiotically that I couldn't let him see.

"Then explain it back to me."

I bit my lip.

"C-Chloe? Did I... did I do something wrong?" Derek's voice was full of worry and nervousness. I sigh and nod.

Derek stiffened. "Care to explain?"

I nodded again. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

I looked up at him, idiotic grin and all. "You were being annoyingly adorable. I would pounce you right now, but I'm not like that."

Derek's face rearranges itself from it's passive mask to a face of happiness. For once, all of his emotions were clear on his face.

"You really mean that? You aren't disgusted?" He asked hopefully.

I shrug. "Depends. How long have you been 'suppressing your feelings'" I made air quotes with my fingers.

"Uh, since the run in with Liam and Ramon." He muttered, tucking his chin into his chest.

I punch his arm as hard as I could. Judging by the unenthusiastic response I got from him, it didn't hurt. But it hurt me. Ouch.

"Then I am thoroughly disgusted. What's the matter with you? How could you have dealt with all those feelings just bottled up inside of you? Didn't it hurt?" I turn away. How could he do that to himself?

Derek grabs my chin and makes me look him in the eye. "Do you not understand? I thought you were in friggin' love with Simon. My brother. I've done so much to him, and he takes it all in stride. I thought I could at least let him have you. If that's what would make him happy. And we weren't exactly on the best of terms then. And I was in denial. I didn't even think you liked to be seen with me, let alone be my freaking mate! Be realistic, for once in your life, Chloe. Try to understand what I was going through." He seemed quite angry.

With a jerk of my chin, I have my face released from his steely grip. Derek flinched back in surprise. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. But I'm hurt on the inside. At my own ignorance. I knew I loved you, Derek!" I cried out and threw my hands up in the air, letting them fall to my sides at their own will. "I knew! And I brushed it off as something else! I'm a horrid person. How could you ever love- let alone like- me? That's what I always thought. That I wasn't exactly your type. Who could like me? I look like a twelve year old. I'm not exactly anyone's _type._"

Derek half-smiled. "I do have a type."

I slumped against his shoulder again. "Oh yeah?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah. Wanna know what?"

I sighed. "Sure."

He shifted a little underneath me so he could see my face. "Well... I like strawberry blonds. With fine hair. I like big blue eyes. I like tiny people. I like stubborn attitudes. People who don't flinch away whenever they see me. I like people who stand up for themselves. Don't care too much about their image. I like brave people. Even if they are scared, they do what's right." He looked me right in the eye. "Chloe, that's you."

I smiled at him. "You're sweet."

"And you're my mate. Whew. Glad I got that off my chest." He sighed, relieved.

"And I'm glad I got that all on camera." Tori's voice pops out. She and Simon both crawl out from under a bush.

"TORI! I told you not to say anything. They were about to kiss!" He cried, miming throttling his sister from the back.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist." She said off-handedly. "We see that enough, thank you very much."

"I do not wear panties!" Simon declared, and tried to grab the camera out of Tori's hand, which she kept just out of reach.

"Give me the camera." Derek growled, and pushed me away gently to get up and try to snatch the camera away. Tori ducked under their arms and ran back in the direction of the house.

"No way. Guess what we're watching for movie night? Bring on the popcorn!" She yelled.

"Well this is awkward." I said, standing up.

"Very." Derek agreed, and came and put an arm around my waist.

"Well I thought it was cute... kinda. I mean, if I were you, I would have flirted a bit more and..."

And so we walked and listened to a play by play account of Derek's confession to me, with added criticism. We didn't mind. We just liked being together. And we will be. Forever and always.

*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*

"Chloe, go back and poke the bunny with a stick."

"Aww, Dereeeek...!"

"Fine, we'll go together. You go first though."

"Derek? Did you hear that suspicious twitch sound?"

"Yes, of course I did. I'm a werewolf. We have heightened senses-AAAAHHH! RUN CHLOE, RUN! IT'S ALIVE AGAIN! Oof. No, gosh darn it, Chloe, Get off my ba- IT'S GOT MY LEG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi peoples.<strong>

**I'm not gonna lie. That sucked immensely. I'm not used to writing romance-y fics, but that was what she requested, so...**

**Anyways, I'm going to write a whole lot more! YAY! This is going to be those "One-Shot" fics, where I have a collection of them. Tee hee.**

**I hoped you liked it, and was mushy enough for you, bloodyXfangs! I'll practice writing more romance fics later on. :P**

**Thanks for reading! **

**R&R**


	2. Le Gasp, we're older!

**Hey! Bored, and just drabbling a bit. Hope you like it. :) (Oh, and, no powers. I don't want to get into an argument about Chloe not being able to have kids because he's a werewolf and blah blah blah. I was bored, and just wanted to see what would happen. BTW: I don't get into arguments with ppl. No worries. xP )**

**Don't own it. (That was my disclaimer)**

* * *

><p><em>[CPOV]<em>

"Derek, have you seen the diapers?" I yelled to him downstairs.

It was Friday and Tori invited everyone to her house for a little get together, since we haven't seen each other for so long. Derek and I had our own little house, Simon lived with his wife and kids nearby, and Tori was still going through boyfriends. But I think her current one was going to be the one. You could see how much they loved each other. Usually, she'd dump him after he tried to make some move that she had deemed inappropriate for the stage they were at. But this one seemed to have passed every test.

It was mid July and scorching outside. All the windows were propped open and every fan we owned was turned on in every room. Even the bathroom.

Derek and I had had two kids. The oldest was Adam. He was three. The newest one, Emma, was just eleven months. Right now, I was sitting up in our room, Emma on this little changing table we had gotten. I was trying to change her diapers until I realized I couldn't find them.

"Derek!" I yelled, louder.

"They're behind the changing table!" He yelled back. I peeked over and realized that yes, indeed, they were sitting right there, unopened. I left Emma for a second, hoping she didn't pee without her diaper on and quickly tore open the package, pulling a fresh diaper out and throwing it on to the baby.

Finally. Done. Whew. I sighed, and went to wash my hands in the bathroom that connected with our bedroom.

I grabbed Emma, not bothering to put pants on her and we ran downstairs. Well, I ran. She just giggled.

I skipped into the kitchen and saw Derek loading dishes into the dishwasher. I wasn't allowed to do the dishes. I've broken too many.

"Where's Adam?" I asked, sitting Emma down in her highchair. He shrugged. I tilted my head and stared at Derek for a bit. He giggled.

-The hell?

Ooooh.

I crept up behind him and quickly pounced, grabbing on to his shoulders and hoisting myself up so that Derek was now piggybacking me. I peeked over his shoulder to see Adam curled up on the counter, covering his mouth to keep from laughing. He had brown hair, and honestly, we don't know where it came from. Well, Derek did, but then the conversation began to get awkward, so I just said I was fine with being in the dark of the scientific world. But everything else was definitely all Derek. Emma, on the other hand, looked exactly like me. I'm so glad she didn't have black hair or she'd end up looking all washed up like I do with black hair.

"Hey Chloe." Derek said, giving me a peck on the cheek. "are you ready to go yet?"

I jumped off his back. "What? No! I have so much to do. Lets go Adam. We need to get you dressed." I ducked under Derek's arm and tried to pick up the kid but he just barked at me.

"Derek," I sighed. "Didn't we agree on no more dog movies for Adam?" He grunted apologetically.

So I did the only thing that would get him to do anything nowadays. "C'mere, Adam Wadam! C'mere! You wanna treat? Yesh you do!" I patted my knees and put on an overly giddy voice. He woofed again and jumped from the counter and crawled up to me, tongue sticking out.

"Oh for the love of God..." I muttered and picked him up, trudging back upstairs with him.

Once I had gotten Lassie (haha.) and Emma dressed, I put some Disney movie on, a classic. Only the best movies for my children. It was Beauty and the Beast. Derek seemed to like it too because every time someone put it on, he would sit in front of the television, engrossed in it. I couldn't believe the first time he watched the movie was when he turned seventeen and I showed it to him.

Now I could get dressed. I quickly took a shower, and then jumped into a light green spring-y sundress, put some bracelets on, a pair of dangly earrings, and slipped into my flip flops. I yanked a brush through my hair and applied a little bit of makeup. Then I ran downstairs to take the kids off Derek's hands, so he could get ready.

It was at the part where the Beast turns into a human again and was giving Belle a passionate kiss. Derek saw me come in and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, grabbing the baby bag and making sure everything was in it. He just smirked some more. "Whaaat?" I groaned.

"This movie reminds me of us." He replied simply.

I raised an eyebrow at him and went back to digging through the bag. "Mom! It's true! Daddy told me and Emma aaaaall about it." Adam said, tugging on the edge of my dress.

"Mmhmm, and that would be?" I asked, distractedly.

"That Daddy was an ugly beast and you fell in love with him and turned him human!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. I glanced up at Derek who was tickling Emma.

"Is that so? Well, Daddy forgot to mention that he was never a beast. It was all in his head." I replied matter-of-factly.

"And Mom forgot to mention that everyone else but my family and her thought that." He said.

We both looked at Adam. He made a harrumph noise and put his hands on his hips. "Is there something you guys are not telling me?"

Derek and I both laughed. "No sweetheart. You know the whole story. Now lets go. We've got everything. Are you going like that Derek?"

He stood up with Emma on his shoulder and shrugged. He was wearing a t-shirt (I'd gotten him to wear things less oversized.) and some jeans, tucked into his boots. I rolled my eyes. "At least go and run a brush through your hair. It looks like an ostrich's nest."

"Kind of like yours in the morning." I heard him mumble and I tossed a flip flop at his head. He caught it, chuckling and tossed it back to me.

"Go Derek. I'll get the kids in the car." I took Emma, and then handed the bag to Adam. "Can you be a big boy and carry it over to the car?"

"Yes sir!" He saluted and walked out the door.

Derek was still standing there, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. I glared at him. "Go. Now, Derek."

He threw his hands up and ran up the stairs while I went outside in the heat and buckled Adam and Emma up, leaving the doors open so they don't get too hot.

Derek came outside with a scowl on his face. The weather effects his mood a bit. So that's why I stealthily turned on the water hose, and just as he was about to open the door to the driver's side, I blasted him with freezing cold water. He jumped and turned to scowl even deeper at me. Then in two quick, very large steps, he grabbed me by the waist and sprayed me with the hose, careful not to do it too much on my face. I shrieked and ran inside to the car. He came in and sat down beside me, grinning.

"Thank you." He said, and turned onto the road. I could see Adam in the back of the car, being bored so I turned up some music. It was one of those nursery rhymes C.D.s. He promptly began to jam out.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived in front of the large suburban house. Hopping out, I tried to tidy my hair and dry my dress, but that wasn't working at all. Thanks a lot, sun. You really are so useful.<p>

Derek grabbed Emma who was gurgling happily and I unbuckled Adam, who jumped out of the car and woofed at me again. I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the backyard.

Everyone was already there. Tori's boyfriend Marc was manning the barbecue and expertly flipping some meat around. Simon was lounging in the pool and his wife, Addie, was sitting on the edge, her feet dipped in. She was talking to Tori who was sitting beside her. Simon's kids, Isabelle, Riley and Cole were playing around on the swing set. Aunt Lauren was the first to notice us and in the middle of her conversation with Kit, she waved at us. Kit saw, and grinned. "Hey guys!" He called and they went back to discussing whatever they were discussing before we got here.

I grinned and nudged Adam towards his cousins. He ran off and began to climb the small slide.

I snuck up behind Tori and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who!" I said in a deep voice. Simon and Addie grinned at me.

"It's that clown from the freakshow who finally decided to show up." She repiled bluntly before turning around and engulfing me in a hug, then quickly pulling back. "Jesus, what happened to you?"

I nodded at Derek. "I dosed Derek with the hose and he got revenge."

She laughed and got up to see Emma. I saw her tap Derek on the shoulder. When he turned around, she grabbed Emma and made a dash for us. Derek scowled at her then went back to talking to Marc.

"Hello there, baby girl!" She cooed. Emma giggled. "She's so beautiful. Thank God she didn't take after Frankenstein over there. I mean, a girl Derek? Ew." She shuddered.

"Food's ready!" I heard Marc yell.

"Want me to get you a burger?" I asked Addie.

"That would be very nice. But I think I'll come with you and catch up with my sister from another mister." Addie smiled, dimples showing. Addie was another one of those tall and blond chicks, but she was so nice and really smart. A teacher, actually. In university, for literature. We work together sometimes to come up with scripts for movies, for fun.

"You can get _me_ a burger, Chloe." Simon said, wading around. I scowled at him."Dude, you've been living with Derek for too long." I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped away arm in arm with Addie. Tori followed along with Emma on her shoulders.

I waited and when it was my turn to get my burger, I grinned at Marc. "Tori thinks you're a keeper." I said loudly. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Oh? How so?" He asked, amused.

"Well, we're still seeing you alive and healthy, aren't we?" Simon remarked, biting into his burger. Tori glared and began to chase after him. Simon sprinted out of there fast.

"I'm serious." I whispered, and he placed the burger on my plate with a wink.

I walked away and sat down in one of the lawn chairs. "Adam!" I called. I heard him bark and he came running.

"Yes Mommy?" He asked innocently.

"Food. Eat." I tore off a bit of my burger and tried to force it through his sealed lips. Derek noticed the problem and came up to us.

"Adam, why aren't you eating?" He asked crouching down in the grass beside us.

"'Cuz everyone else is playing, look!" He pointed towards Riley and Cole who were kicking around a ball.

"Yes, but look at Isabelle. She's eating her burger. All by herself, too. And how old is she?" I asked pretending to forget momentarily.

"Three!" He announced, holding up five fingers. Derek chuckled and put two of them down.

"Three." Derek repeated. Adam examined his fingers with a serious expression then nodded.

"Why don't you show what a big kid you are to Isabelle and eat your own burger?" I said thoughtfully.

Adam sighed and glared at me accusingly. "I think he knows what you're trying to pull." Derek stage-whispered.

"What are you pulling?" Adam asked. I sighed. Derek got the hint.

"C'mon little man. Lets show Isabelle who's boss." He said, leading Adam away by the hand. Adam looked over his shoulder and grinned wickedly at me, and I couldn't help but wink back at him.

I devoured my burger. I was hungry. Derek ate five. Marc must feel very successful.

Once everyone had eaten, Marc stood in the middle of the yard, clearing his throat loudly. We all quieted down and looked at him.

"Um. Hi guys." He said nervously. I grinned and waved back. He smiled thankfully at me in relief. "Well. I just wanted to tell you guys something. Well, I wanted to tell Tori something. But I needed her dad's permission. After I had gotten it, I thought, to hell with it, no time like the present, huh?"

We all chuckled. Tori looked very confused. She came over and handed Emma to me, and then walked over to Marc. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked quietly, but we all heard it.

"Of course. Nervous, yes, but I'm fine. Anyways. Tori. How long have we been going out?" He put an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

She smiled back "Two years, in counting."

"Yeah. And, well, I don't know about you, but I don't want these years to ever end."

"Well, neither do I."

"Um, so... well. Um. I was wondering... if you want to spend the rest of your life with... me, and maybe... ugh, I'm doing this wrong. Uh, Tori." He got down on one knee. "Tori, will you do me the honour, of, um..."

"Marrying you?" Tori said, in that blunt monotone type of voice.

He paled and nodded, holding her hand as if it were his anchor.

Then Tori let out the mother of all screams, and jumped on him, making him fall back in the grass. She was squealing and kicking her legs back and forth in excitement, face buried in his neck. "YES YES YES YESSS!"

I grinned and Derek and I locked eyes for a second. I was remembering how Derek proposed, and how it was crazily like this. He was probably doing the same because next thing I knew, he was behind me with his arms around my waist and chin resting on my head.

And it was perfect. Wonderfully, beautifully, perfect.

Until he told me that he was the one giving Marc tips on how to propose. Hah, what a joke.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was pretty short. Nonetheless, it's done, and I can live my life now. Yay me! Did you like it?<strong>

**R&R please!**


	3. Sammich

_[DPOV]_

I passed by Simon and Tori pouring over some book. It was a huge one, dusty looking. I could practically smell the dust particles. I was confused as to why they were a) murmuring to each other and b) they weren't ripping each other's heads off. Oh well, it was a nice change.

I was looking for Chloe. I was bored, and maybe she was bored too, and we could do something together. I don't know what, but something.

Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table, earphones plugged into her ears, and munching on a delectable looking sandwich. I could clearly hear the lyrics of the song she was listening too. But I really didn't care for it. I tried to make as much noise as I could, even jostling a chair with my hand. Didn't work. So I just plopped down beside her. She noticed me and jumped. I pulled the earbuds from her ears and smirked at her.

"You can't tell me to make more noise." I said as she opened her mouth. With an annoyed look, she shut it.

"And why can't I?"

"Because I was practically dancing around with a chair, trying to get your attention."

She shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. I just stared at the beauty. Of the sandwich, that is.

Chloe glanced at the sandwich, then at me, then at the sandwich. A slow smile took over her face. "Derek."

"Mmhmm?"

"You can has a sammich?"

My head snapped up to look at her. "What did you say?"

"You can has a sammich?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like all, 'I can has a cheeseburger?' and shtuffs."

"You said shtuffs."

"Only to make a point."

"That made no point whatsoever."

"Well...you..." I struggled a bit to find something mature to say. "Well, yes, I can has a sammich, pwease?"

Very mature.

"Yes, Derek, you can has a sammich. Go make it yourself."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you, sheltered you, to make it yourself."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at me and dropped her plate in the sink.

"Can you at least help me?"

"You're capable of making a sandwich, Derek." She said bluntly and sat back down at the table, kicking her feet up onto it. "I'd much rather watch you do it."

I growled at her and awkwardly made my sandwich. Just as I was about to place the last piece of bread on it, Chloe yelled, "STOP!"

"Whhaat?" I groaned. She'd been silent the whole time. What possessed her to start now?

"You forgot the tomatoes. " She got up, took a tomato from the refrigerator, and put it onto the chopping board. She picked up the knife and grinned maliciously. Under her breath, I heard her saying, "Die little tomatoes... dieeee!" as she chopped them up viciously.

She was like, half a millimetre from chopping her finger off. I grabbed the knife before she did and scowled at her. "You have to be careful."

"Pfft. I was doing fine."

"No, you weren't. You cut a tomato like this." And I cut out even little strips.

"Yeah, well, I'm 'sheltered'" she made air quotes with her fingers.

"No excuse. It's common knowledge on the etiquette of chopping vegetables."

"Personally, I think they are fruits."

"No they're not. Gross. Could you imagine just eating it like that?"

"I already eat it like that, you jerk." She growled and punched me on the arm. It hurt her more than me. "Can you not, like, be a walking ton of muscles?"

"I try. I'm already such a big fluffy teddy bear. Why should I become fluffier?"

"You aren't fluffy." She replied sternly. I placed the tomatoes on the sandwich, put the last piece of bread on, and lifted it to my mouth to take a bite.

"Derek, you're supposed to eat at the table. I'll get you a plate." She balanced on her tip-toes and stretched out a hand, trying to reach the cupboard. I easily stood behind her, got the plate effortlessly, and handed it to her. She sniffed, trying to regain some pride. "Thank you." she said tightly.

I nodded and sat down at the table. She set the plate in front of me and I finally bit into the sandwich. Om nom nom nom nom.

"Why are you eating like that?" She asked, leaning against the table and looking at me curiously.

"Like what?" I sighed.

She mimed having a sandwich, and pretended to bite into it, making these weird, "Om nom nom nom nom nom" sounds.

"I was doing that?"

She nodded.

"Oh, I thought those noises were only in my head."

She sputtered out a laugh. "It's so adorable when you act so clueless. I could imagine you as a wittle baby. You musta been so cute! Like, all, big green eyes and that serious expression."

Chloe found this hilarious and practically died laughing while I finished my sandwich.

"Are you done?" I asked, cleaning both of our plates and putting them away.

"I think so. You?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna watch some T.V.?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>That was my completely boring, but entertaining one shot. Interesting. Meheheheh. Om nom nom. I can has a sammich too?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no no own.**


End file.
